the dragon's prince
by DarknessWolfSpirit346
Summary: If Hiccup had dragon blood in their veins? and not any dragon, the alpha. how will Hiccup react to discover that he have a much bigger destination than he thought, and how it will control your new skills recently discovered? read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**hey people! here is Wolfy with a new story! I created a instagran where I am ppstando OC possible designs, vain her see Darknesswolfspirit346. But enough of mi mi mi and let the story! enjoy!**

"Guys! Let's go!" shouted Hiccup TRYING and unlucky pass the lesson training at the gym

"Uhh no, thank you but I refuse" said Tuffnut

"It is true we have more interesting things to do than to listen to you" continued Ruffnut

"Do not care about them Hicccup are two heads of sheep" said Astrid putting his hand on the shoulder of his friend

Hiccup closed her eyes and her hands became fists until your fingers turn white

"OK! I have flying lessons! But you will hear me without question and do what I tell you understand ?!" Hiccup shouted tired of being ignored

"Yes" all answered

they mounted their dragons and soared away from Berk and landed on a small island

"Ta good people, do tricks and let's see what they have learned with other flight lessons he had" said Hiccup

"I'll promeiro!" Snotlout said convinced they would win

Snotlout and Hookfang soon took off straight

"Wait wait wait! Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted desperately grabbing the horns trying to control your dragon

Snotlout of Hookfang passed by rocks and descending rapidly into the ocean where practiced a little dip and then returned to where they had left

"I'm alive? I'm alive! "I celebrated Snotlout, but stopped when he realized all looking at him

"Of course what I'm" said Snotlout

(The teenagers make their presentations, but not to in order to write all of them ..: P)

"Let's friend" Hiccup said anted to take off with Toothless

the two were up and down fully upright direction in the sea, at the last second Hiccup alterrou the toothless syrup making them walk vor centimeters from the sea, with the speed of the water was rising toothless (do not know how to write it XD) ago both

 **Hiccup pov**

guided toothless trough of sea rocks and was going in the direction its last obstacle when suddenly I heard something

 _Hiccup_

a voice?

 _hiccup_

the voice called again

Toothless apparently stopped hearing the voice also

 _free yourself_

I grabbed my head and covered my ears trying desperately to stop the voice

 _free your other half ..._

"Stop this!" I shouted desperate

 _follow ... where your heart send ..._

"out of my head!" I shouted, but his voice did not stop, it was a male voice

 _follow your other half ..._

arrg the voice not stop!

 _release it ..._

the voice said before falling into unconsciousness

 **pov Astrid**

"Why did they stop?" Fishlegs asked

"No idea" I replied

I watched as Hiccup grabbed his head and started screaming

"Stop this!" he shouted

"Hiccup!" I shouted before taking off to see what had happened

"out of my head!" he shouted

"HICCUP!" I shouted gonna give, what is happening this hurting him

I despaired even more so when I saw him fall toothless

"NO!" I shouted before storm fly faster seeing that he had something going on

they were almost hitting the water

Snotlout arrived on my side

"picks up the sob! I caught the toothless!" He said before going try to catch Toothless

and I have to get hiccup

before he could get wet, I went to his side and grabbed his wrist to 10 cm of water and put it in my lap

"I picked up toothless!" shouted Snotlout

Hookfang was carrying toothless in its claws that looked with preoccupation to his unconscious rider in my arms

"we go to Berk now!" I said

the gang and I flew right back to Berk, and for a minute I took the eyes of

unconscious rider

 **good! Here we begin a new story I hope you enjoy it, bye!**

 **~ Wolfy**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! i'm back! yaaaaaaayyyy**

 **(you) Wolfy! why you dont post any chapter?!**

 **because! my computer was in concert, so I wasnt can update! but now i can! yay!**

 **but I need help to make an OC to other story of I was imagining to create, twins, and I need help for the names, can you help me? comment names for a boy and a girl. please! so, enjoy!**

 **pov snotlout**

What happened there?! in first we are flying, later hiccup and toothless are falling and hiccup was screaming! what happened!?

I'm not of type of people of say this, but i'm afraid... afraid with what can happen to hiccup. HE WAS SCREAMING, LOVE OF THOR! what happened there i want know.

 **pov fishlegs**

what happened to hiccup!? he was holding his head and screaming! if he was with headache? NO FISHLEGS that isn't is a headache! its much strong for one!

if wasnt is an headache...

what is?

 **pov Astrid**

he is to quiet, much quiet, too much i want he is...

"his heart is beating?" fishlegs asked to me

this despaired me, if isn't beating?

fast, I put my ear in his chest

 _tunk tunk_

"yes is" I say

"wow, what happened there?" Ruffnut asked

"i dont know, but definitely is not an headache" says fishlegs

"so... What is? is EXPLOSIVE?!" tuffnut screamed

"I...I don't know, but i swear i heard he scream 'get out of my head'" i says

"get out of my head? as hell? he is crazy?" says snotlout

"i dont..." I was interrupted by some sensation in my hand, its... warm?

"what is Astrid?" asked fishlegs

i retired my hands of his back and I gasped

my hand is completely in blood

"WHAT?!" screamed fishlegs

"blood?" the twins asked

i looked at hiccup again and i see little blood in his body, fast i standed his sleeves up and I screamed

his arm is with some... scales? and were is the apparent scales, are little blood dripping

"This is.. scales?!" snotlout says

"yes... WHY HE HAS SCALES ON HIS ARM?!" I asked to myself

"WE NEED TO TAKE HIM TO GOTHI NOW!" screamed fishlegs

fortunately, Berk was in view

the dragons was flying more fast as can, and fast we are in Berk

"i'll take gothi!" says snotlout

"I'll take the chief" says fishlegs

"and... what we do?" asked tuffnut

"take gobber! I'll take hiccup to home!" I said before they go

stormfly fly fast to hiccup's house and toothless follow we

we landed in front of the house and I put Hiccup on toothless and entered, we go to the second floor, and put hiccup on his bed

the silent occupied the house...

"WHERE IS MY SON?!"

not for long time.

"here!" i called

Stoick appeared in the door

"son" he said

he comes for the side of hiccup's bed and started to caress hiccup's hand

"what happened?" he ask to me

fishlegs was in the door looking for us with an scared face

"we dont know, he started scream and hold his head, before we can ask what is wrong he fainted" I said to him

"but... have something wrong" said fishlegs

"more?" asked the chief with scared eyes

"stand his sleeve" i said

and the chief obeyed

"there are.. scales?" asked one chief much confuse

"yes, we dont know why but is" said fishlegs

"i brought Gothi" said snotlout entering in the room

"and we Gobber" say the twins

"what happend?" ask Gobber

"we explain later" said Snotlout

Gothi started to shoo us away of the room, and we stay waiting on the first floor

and everyone is very scared for what can happened

 **WOOOOOO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAYYYY**

 **don't forget to comment names for a BOY and a GIRL ok? again sorry for stay long time with not update. GOODBYE!**

 **~Wolfy**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAAAY I RETURNED!**

 **Hiccup: go away**

 **why**

 **hiccup: because you gave me blood in all of my body**

 **shhh**

 **hiccup: what...**

 **SHHH**

 **hiccup: ...**

 **...**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD (but I want of i did...)**

* * *

 **pov no one**

A while later, Gothi appeared on the stairs, and everyone jumped up, asking many questions.

"So he is ok? Why are there scales?!" they all asked.

Gothi started writing on the floor.

"Uhhh, she says he is ok, but the scales; she hasn't seen anything similar," said Gobber.

"Yes, but why does he have scales? Only reptiles have scales!" said Astrid.

Gothi started write on the floor again.

"Uhh, she said that is correct, but his blood is..uhhh... is this correct?" asked Gobber.

Gothi agreed.

"WHAT IS?!" Stoick said.

"She said something about his blood. His blood is different, very different, because its cold but hot at the same time, and is more dark" said Gobber.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" all asked.

"Uhh, she said 'his blood isn't is completely human. One part is human, but the other part is..'"Gobber stopped.

"WHAT?!" all screamed.

"She said, one part of Hiccup's blood is human, and the other part is... dragon blood..." said Gobber.

All looked for Gothi, who nodded.

"Dragon blood...? This is impossible" said Fishlegs.

Gothi was about to write something when a big roar is heard in Hiccup's room, but not from Toothless, who was outside.

"HICCUP!" Everyone screamed and charged into Hiccup's room. They didn't believe what they were seeing.

Hiccup was in the ground, holding his hair. He was screaming, but not human screams. They were DRAGON screams.

He curled into himself when two big black wings appeared on his back, while a long black tail with two tail fins and ears, like Toothless's ears, appeared in the top of his head.

Hiccup was panting by the time the 'transformation' finished.

Hiccup's eyes opened and he looked at his new body.

"Hiccup..." Astrid said.

Hiccup looked for the origin of the sound and his normal eyes transformed into dragon eyes. He stood up but lost his balance because of the new weight behind him.

When his balance returned, he looked around and his eyes went to the window.

"HICCUP NO!" They all shouted.

It was too late. Hiccup jumped through the window and went outside into the forest.

 **pov Toothless**

I heard Hiccup scream and I saw him jump out of the window.

 _WAIT HE HAS WINGS?!_

I ran after him, but he was too fast for me. Why? I've always been too fast for him.

I runned so much, but I was forced to stop when my legs didn't can run more and I fall to the ground

 **pov no one**

"HICCUP!" the gang and Stoick and Gobber screamed into the forest.

"Hiccup where are you?" Astrid asked herself.

" Wow, it is so strange, I LOVE IT!" said Ruffnut.

"Me too! IMAGINE, HICCUP THE DRAGON, THE DESTROYER OF VILAGES!" said Tuffnut.

"I can't imagine what happened here, I really can't..." said Fishlegs.

Astrid was looking when she found a familiar figure with black scales.

"TOOTHLESS!" she screamed.

She went to Toothless's side and noticed he was panting.

"You ranto try to catch up to Hiccup, right?" Astrid asked.

Toothless purred in agreement.

"oh Toothless..."

 **pov Hiccup**

I ran, ran to the other side of the isle and leaned on a tree.

What happened to me? I'm a monster...

Not much time later I slept. I was so tired.

 **pov no one**

Two dragons ate on their way to Berk to search for riders. There was a female purple Deadly Nadder with details in white, and a male dark green Monstrous Nightmare with details in purple.

"Wow! There is the famous Berk! I can't wait to have a rider!" said the Nadder.

"Yeah me too! But I swear he isn't going to be stupid," said the Nightmare.

"What is this, this smell?It's like blood, but different," said the Nadder.

"Yeah, let's see where it's coming from," said the Nightmare.

The two dragons landed, and found Hiccup.

"Wait, he is.." the Nightmare said.

"Yeah, it's him!" said the Nadder. "We need bring him to the king now!"

The two dragons pick up the unconscious boy and flew to the BewilderBeast nest.

* * *

 **EHHHH this chapter its too smal I know but I have a notice! now I have a beta reader! you guys will can read the fic without imagine "WTF...?" i swear, her name is ! well, bye!**

 **~Wolfy**


End file.
